There are certain difficulties with the supply of particulate fish feed in an automatic way into tanks such as those used in fish hatcheries. With very small particles of feed there is a tendency to pack in the feeding apparatus. With large feed, bridging is a problem.
Further problems are encountered because of the nature of the feed, which is oily and may stick to many surfaces or become jammed between moving surfaces.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a fish feeder construction that is adapted for use with fish feeds of various sizes and that will reliably dispense measured quantities of feed.